Walking Her Home
by Wizards-Pupil
Summary: Looking back, he's sees it all. It was her first date the night he came to call. FW/HG


_A/N: Okay, this is a oneshot about Hermione and Fred. It's from his view point so I hope you all enjoy!_

_Looking back _

_He sees it all _

_It was her first date the night he came to call _

It's been years, so many I've nearly lost count, since that first night. Most of my memories have faded over the year, but a few, like these, have never faded with the years, if anything they've grown stronger the longer I've lived. My memories of her, of our children, and of my twin, they stay strong, and I'm so glad for that.

I used to think that the only thing I wanted in a woman was a good body, who cared about a brain? I was an ignorant git, but I still managed to notice her, still managed to see that there were something's worth more than a pretty face. Don't get me wrong, I've never met a prettier woman than my 'Mione, but I didn't notice it at first. She was really good at hiding the fact that she was a knockout.

Sorry, I'm rambling, I tend to do that a lot now. Still, I can remember that night, so long ago, as well as I can remember yesterday. I was a nervous wreck that night. I'd been on plenty of dates before, but that one was special. I'd had to court her for _months_ before she finally consented to let me take her out. She first caught my interest when I was leaving Hogwarts, she'd been incredible that last year. She had loosened up considerably and had let us get away with a lot of pranks.

She had even started an illegal defense association, I mean, could you really get any cooler than that? What really won me over and made me decide that she was a witch worth checking out though was when she stopped Umbridge from hexing a first year, taking his place instead. She'd allowed herself to be permanently scarred so a kid wouldn't have to be hexed. That had opened my eyes to just how incredible she was.

She had a compassion like no one I ever knew, and she was the smartest witch of any age. She had a subtle beauty and a loyalty that never died. She was perfect in short, and I knew I had to give her a go. So, in the winter of 1996, during her sixth year Christmas break, I finally got the chance to take her out on her very first date. (The Yule Ball with Krum didn't count, she said they only went as 'friends.')

_Her dad said son _

_Have her home on time _

_And promise me you'll never leave her side _

_He took her to a show in town _

_And he was ten feet off the ground _

I went up to their front door nervously, I had never been to that part of town, but I didn't care about that at all. The only thing I was worried about was whether or not she would have fun. I'd planned out a really intricate date but I'd ended up scrubbing it for something much simpler, a movie and a walk in the park.

I rapped on the door with my knuckles and I only had to wait a few moments for the door to open. A tall, _big,_ man opened the door and glared down at me. I could see Hermione's eyes when I looked at him, but I still had to fight back a shiver of fright. It was clear where she got her intimidating streak looking at her father.

"Hi, Mr. Granger, I'm Fred Weasley. I'm here to pick up your daughter." I said in my friendliest voice, determinedly keeping all fear out of my eyes and face.

He nodded his head, frowning at me before stepping back and letting me into the house. "Hermione!" He called out in a booming voice, "Your date is here!" I heard a faint answering call and felt my heart leap in excitement.

"Fred," Mr. Weasley said in a serious tone, causing the elation to fade a bit. "I want her back by eleven. Where are you taking her?"

"To the movies, sir, and then for a walk." I answered quickly, giving him a smile that I hoped was disarming.

"A walk huh? Don't you dare leave her alone. That's my baby, and her safety and happiness is your number one priority. If she comes back hurt or upset I don't care if you can do magic or not, I will kill you."

Somehow I didn't doubt that he would. I swallowed and nodded my head, returning his serious look with an equally serious look. "Don't worry Sir, I won't leave her for a minute. She will be safe with me."

"Dad?" Hermione called from the steps behind me. I turned around and froze, my mouth dropping open in utter shock. She was wearing a pair of muggle jeans that fit her curve beautifully, showing off what long and lovely legs she had, along with a Gryffindor red sweater that fit her snugly, but not so tightly that it looked uncomfortable. Her beautiful, curly, brown, hair was pulled back in a simple plait with a few pieces falling around her face. She was giving her dad a warning look that made me feel like I was on cloud nine. She was defending me to her father, she actually did like me!

"I'm ready." She said softly, turning from her father to me with a faint grin. I smiled back, and held out my hand, offering it to her. She took it with a shy smile and stepped closer to me. I turned towards her father and smiled.

"I'll have her back by eleven, Sir." He nodded his head, his eyes on his daughter as we left the house.

I can't remember the movie we went to see, but I didn't actually watch it. I couldn't' take my eyes off of her, she was beautiful. She watched the movie with captive interest, biting her bottom lip every time an explosion or fight occurred. The movie got scary near the end and she clutched onto my hand, scooting closer to me before turning her head into my shoulder. I decided at that moment that I loved scary movies, and I was never taking her to any other genre.

The walk was wonderfully, it was a bright, moonlit night and it wasn't snowing or raining for once. A simple warming charm took care of the chill and made it rather pleasant. We talked the entire time, about everything and nothing. By the time I took her back to her house (on time) I knew I wanted to take her out again. It had been the best date I ever had, and it was going to be her first and last first date.

_He was walking her home _

_And holding her hand _

_Oh the way she smiled it stole the breath right out of him _

_Down that old road _

_With the stars up above _

_He remembers where he was the night he fell in love _

_He was walking her home_

That summer she was staying at the Burrow like she usually did, and I came over for dinner. It was two days until we would pick up Harry, and we were both nervous. I took her outside of the extremely over crowded house and went for a walk around the garden. It was warm, and it was really bright out, the stars were all out and the moon was once again full.

She was wearing a pair of muggle shorts and an over sized old t shirt. Her bushy mane was pulled back in a sloppy pony tail, but I had never seen her look so beautiful. The moon seemed to cause her pale skin to glow, highlighting it's soft hue in it's ethereal light. Her eyes were large and dark in the night, reflecting the million shining stars in their chocolate depths. Staring at her unearthly beauty I understood for the first time what Byron meant when he wrote she walks in beauty.

On that night, watching her under the millions of stars that lit the night, I knew I'd never seen someone more beautiful, and I knew I'd never loved someone so much as I did her. That was the moment that I realized I did love her, and would lover her till I died. It wasn't just her beauty that made me love her either, it was who she was.

She was brilliant, painfully so, but she was stuck up on account of it. She never had trouble accepting advice or listening to the ideas of others. She was confident, but not so much so that she wouldn't listen to reason. In my eyes she was perfect, and even her faults were beautiful. I was smitten, and I was madly in love with her.

I took her by her hand and led her to our lake, she'd been to it plenty of times before, but that was the first time I'd taken her alone.

I was nervous as hell, but I wasn't about to let that stop me. I was a Weasley Twin, we laughed in the face of danger and fear. Besides, there was a war coming up and I didn't know if we would all make it away from it alive, I was scared one of us wouldn't and I didn't want to wait another minute without letting her know just how I felt. So, I gathered that famous Gryffindor courage and gave her a kiss that blew all of our other kisses out of the water.

I then pulled away from her, holding her close, and told her those three simple words.

"I love you." Her eyes grew large as saucers, and her mouth dropped open in a little, adorable, 'o.' She stared at me silently for a moment and then she squeezed me so tight that she popped my back.

"I love you too, Fred." She said, her voice softer than I had ever heard her. I held her tight and smiled more brightly than I ever had before. I could have flown without a broom, or taken on a dementor without a wand, I was so happy and excited.

I know, I had-have-it really, really, bad.

_Ten more years and a waiting room _

_At half past one _

_And the doctor said come in and meet your son _

_His knees went weak _

_When he saw his wife _

_She was smiling as she said he__'s got your eyes _

_And as she slept he held her tight _

_His mind went back to that first night _

I asked her to marry me during the war. She had been attacked by Bellatrix and Greyback and her, Ron, and Harry, all went to Shell Cottage to recuperate. My brother knew how much Hermione meant to me and told me that she was there. I apparated over and immediately went to her. That image, her lying on the bed, broken, bleeding, and bruised, has haunted me in more of my nightmares than almost anything else. (The image of George bleeding on the couch is a close second.)

It took all of my willpower (and George threatening to tie me to a chair) not to apparate over to the Malfoy's and kill every single one of them that had hurt her.

I was there when she woke up, and I refused to leave her side for anything. They literally couldn't drag me away. I slept in her room, I ate in her room, I watched her all day every day, and I never let her do anything without me near. I probably started to annoy her, but she never said anything.

Then that horrid night came. She told me that they had to leave again, and that they had to do it alone. I told her I understood, and then I got down on one knee and asked if she would marry me. She thought I was joking at first, but she quickly realized how serious I was and said yes.

We both made it through the battle, our entire family did. We got married a year later, after she finished her education, and she started working at the ministry.

Six years later I got the biggest thrill of my life.

She had told me she was pregnant by leaving little knit hats all over the place, along with booties and blankets. It took me a while to get the hint, but I couldn't have been happier once I did get it.

It was a stressful nine months, but we made it through, and we were closer than ever by the time that fateful night arrived. Harry ended up taking her to the hospital, I had passed out in the shop when I was given the news. George enervated me and took me to the hospital to meet her. They wouldn't let me in the room, I never did figure out why, so I had to wait outside with everyone else.

I'd never been so nervous before. I could hear her screaming from the other room, and I wanted nothing more than to run in there and help her, to somehow make her feel better and help deliver our child.

Finally, after _three_ hours of labor, a mediwitch came outside with a huge smile. Everyone froze and we all watched her in hopeful silence.

"Mr. Weasley?" She asked, scanning all the many Red-Heads a bit worriedly. I stepped forward and held up my hand.

"I'm the Weasley you want." She smiled at me, and motioned me forward, opening the door to the hospital room my wife was in.

"Come on in and meet your son." I stepped forward on numb legs. Son? I had a son! Hermione and I had a baby boy!

Fabian Arthur Weasley was a beautiful little boy. He had my eyes, and his mothers facial structure. He had a combination of our hair, it was curly, but bright red like mine. He was covered in freckles, poor little guy, and he had her button noise.

_He walked her through the best days of her life _

_A sixty and he never left her side _

_A nursing home _

_At eighty-five, _

_And the doctor said it could be her last night _

_And the nurse said Oh _

_Should we tell him now _

_Or should he wait until the morning to find out _

Most people never got how we winded up together, I couldn't really blame them either. We were two completely different people. She was a book worm, a completely brilliant witch who could do anything she wanted. I was a school dropout that loved to joke and prank people. We were perfect together though, and I loved every minute I had with her. We were married for over a hundred years. We did everything together, we were virtually inseparable.

I brought her out of her bookish shell, and she made me more serious. We were unbeatable together. We had five children, Fabian, Hera, twins Harry and Marry, and little Remus. I couldn't have been happier in my life. We had fights, of course, it was inevitable, we both had really strong personalities and they clashed on occasion. But man, it was fun to make up afterward.

On her hundred and twentieth birthday everything fell apart though. I woke up before her, you would never know it but she was not a morning person at all, and fixed her a breakfast of toast and orange juice. It was her favorite meal and the only thing she ever wanted for her birthday. I went back to the bedroom to give it to her and found that she was still asleep. I tried to wake her but couldn't get her up.

I took her to the hospital immediately after that and they told me that they had no idea what was wrong with her. She woke up later that afternoon and told me that she loved me one last time before falling back asleep. The kids all came over, but she didn't wake up again. I stayed with her, my heart constricting as I watched her beautiful face while she slept. Our love had matured as we had grown older, and our connection had grown stronger. I could sense when she was hurt, or upset, and she could do the same with me. Right now my heart ached as I watched her. I could tell in my gut that she wouldn't make it through another night.

I was going to lose my soul mate. I was going to lose my Hermione.

_But when they checked her room that night _

_He was laying by her side _

_Oh he was walking her home _

_And holding her hand _

_Oh the way she smiled when he said this is not the end _

_And just for a while they were eighteen _

_And she was still more beautiful to him than anything _

_He was walking her home _

_He was walking her home _

Even all those years later she was still breath taking. Her wrinkles and white hair just added a sense of maturity to her looks. I loved her every bit as much as I had that first night I had taken her to the movies. She was still every bit as supernaturally beautiful to me as she had been that night we walked to the lake. She still left me with that undying sense of awe.

I held her hand the entire night, sitting as close to the bed as I could. My heart was hurting as it got later, and I knew she didn't have much longer. I pulled her to my chest, holding her as tightly as I could before she could pass on.

I felt the exact moment she left. Her body relaxed and I was filled with a sense of emptiness, like half of my very soul had just left me. Tears filled my eyes but I couldn't let them fall-this pain was beyond any tears I had or could ever shed.

Our children and George came to take me home, but it wasn't really home any longer. Not without her. It was just a house that I lived in. I wouldn't be home until I joined Hermione. She never loved anyone else, I didn't either. Our love was more powerful than anything I had ever seen or felt, and it was a story of a life time. Through war and pain and peace we were together. I know the vows say 'till death do us part,' but nothing, not even death, can separate us for long. All it can do is delay me for a little while.

I'll hold her again, and then we'll walk home together.

_Looking back _

_He sees it all _

_It was her first date the night he came to call_

_A/N: Sniff, I love this song! But it always makes me cry. It's 'walking her home' by Mark Schulz. I hope you all enjoyed it, please, please, please! Review this is in honor of Fred and George's birthday._


End file.
